Le bien le plus précieux
by Karite
Summary: Oneshot.On a tous un bien précieux que l'on veut protéger. Autant bien pour Jaken que pour Sesshoumaru. Short and Sweet! Starring: Jaken, Rin et Sesshoumaru. Après 2 histoires en anglais, voici ma première fic en français, à lire et à commenter svp!


Enfin une histoire en français! Après le début de mes deux autres histoires en anglais, enfin une en français. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car je pensais depuis longtemps à l'écrire. Il faut que je précise avant que Rin est encore une fillette et qu'elle est au palais de Sesshoumaru avec Jaken et bien sûr avec Sesshoumaru aussi. Bonne lecture!

Votre dévouée Karite.

* * *

**Le bien le plus précieux**

Par Karite

C'est drôle comment un simple objet peut avoir un impact important dans la vie de quelqu'un. D'une simple fleur à un château immense. Mais pour Jaken, l'objet le plus important dans sa vie est un vase de terre cuite ayant appartenu à ses ancêtres et qui est transmis de génération en génération. Ce vase paraît banal pour la plupart des gens qui ont eut la chance de le voir, car ce n'était pour eux qu'un bibelot encombrant. Ce vase n'ayant plus aucune utilité, car plusieurs fissures étaient apparues à travers les âges, il était le bien le plus précieux de Jaken. 

Il pouvait passer des heures à le regarder et à l'admirer. La petite Rin venait souvent voir Jaken dans le palais de leur lord Sesshoumaru et à chaque fois, il cachait son bien si précieux aux yeux de la jeune fille. Rin avait beau essayer de savoir ce que Jaken désirant tant cacher et elle décida en ce beau matin ensoleillé d'aller voir cet objet caché sans la permission de maître Jaken.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle traversa le château sans qu'âme qui vive dans celui-ci s'en aperçoive. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre de Jaken et la referma tout de suite après. Jaken était auprès de Sesshoumaru comme à tous les matins après l'heure du repas. Elle regarda la grande pièce avec ses yeux noisette et commença à explorer de fond en combe. Elle ne trouvait rien de précieux, de brillant ou d'extraordinaire pourtant elle avait fait le tour de la pièce plusieurs fois.

Voyant qu'elle ne trouvait rien elle décida de repartir silencieusement de la chambre. Cependant, bien malgré elle, elle accrocha un vieux et affreux vase en terre en se retournant et elle hurla en entendant le son aigu du vase s'écrasant sur le sol. La poterie était en mille et un morceaux et Rin fut très embarrassée de voir ce fâcheux dégât et elle se mit à ramasser son gâchis.

Sesshoumaru et Jaken entendirent le son aigu de la voix de Rin et ils décidèrent d'aller voir si elle était blessée. Les deux démons coururent jusqu'à la porte de Jaken et Sesshoumaru l'ouvrit en premier, plus rapide que Jaken. Il vit Rin agenouillée autour de plusieurs morceaux de poterie et s'avança en écrasant quelques morceaux du vase cassé. Il s'agenouilla près de Rin et la regarda. Des larmes scintillantes entouraient son visage.

« Es-tu blessé Rin » Sesshoumaru demanda.

C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut de sa présence et regretta son excès de curiosité qui l'avait poussé à ce malheureux incident. Elle secoua la tête négativement et regarda Sesshoumaru.

« Ce n'est qu'un accident milord, mais je crains que maître Jaken ne soit furieux contre moi. » Rin dit.

C'est alors que Jaken entra dans sa chambre et vit le terrible incident. Il tomba à genoux devant son vase cassé et ses yeux étaient rivés sur ce cauchemar. Rin le vit et se mit à pleurer fortement et alla serrer maître Jaken. Tout en mouillant le kimono de Jaken elle s'excusait sans relâche.

« Je suis si désolé maître Jaken… Je ne voulais pas … c'est un accident… Je n'aurais pas du entrer dans votre chambre maître… vous pouvez me punir maître Jaken… je le mérite… mais s'il vous plaît, parler! » Ce que Sesshoumaru put entendre de Rin en larmes.

Jaken avait cessé de regarder avec désespoir son vase cassé et regardait maintenant Rin qui ne finissait plus de s'excuser pour ce fâcheux incident. Il regarda son lord et Sesshoumaru hocha de la tête et s'en alla quelques instants après. Jaken avait compris le message, il ne pouvait en aucun cas punir Rin, car pour Sesshoumaru, son bien le plus précieux était Rin, malgré son âge.

Jaken essaya de retrouver ses esprits et entama de faire retrouver le sourire de son compagnon.

« Ce n'est pas si grave que ça Rin » Jaken réussit à dire.

Rin le regarda avec ses yeux noisettes inondés d'eau salée. Elle sourit faiblement.

« Ah non? » Rin dit entre deux reniflements.

« Non Rin, après tout ce vase était rendu vieux et inutile. » Jaken dit même s'il ne croyait pas ses propres paroles. « Ce n'était qu'un cadeau de mes ancêtres qui avaient beaucoup de valeurs à mes yeux… »

Rin recommença à pleurer de tristesse. Elle avait rendu Jaken malheureux et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Jaken vit qu'il ne pourrait rendre le sourire de Rin avec ses paroles qui ne disaient que la stricte vérité. Il décida donc d'agir autrement, mais quoi faire? Alors, il eut une idée formidable (en fait pour lui).

Il commença à chatouiller Rin sous les aisselles et malgré le fait qu'elle pleurait toujours, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était son point faible et Jaken l'avait découvert quelques mois plus tôt en allant cueillir des fleurs avec elle dans un champ sauvage, par une simple inadvertance.

Plus il la chatouillait plus elle commençait à pleurer de rire, ce qui fit sourire Jaken. Puis lorsque Rin fut à bout de souffle et de larmes, Jaken laissa sa proie et se leva. Rin rendue couchée sur le dos finit par retrouver son souffle et regarda le plafond qui se trouva en face d'elle. Malgré le non confort des morceaux de terre cuite dans son dos, sa bonne humeur était réapparue. Elle se leva tranquillement et regarda Jaken en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça maître Jaken! » Dit-elle avec amusant et avec son charmant sourire en coin.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui a cassé ce précieux vase. » Rétorqua-t-il avec un air de défi.

« De toute façon, » Rin dit en se défendant. « Votre vase n'était plus bon à rien, vous devriez plutôt me féliciter et me remercier de vous avoir débarrasser de cette affreux objet. » Se défendait-elle.

Jaken ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Elle trouvait toujours les mots pour le désarçonner. Cependant, à la place de continuer le débat comme d'habitude elle se sauvant en courant de la chambre de Jaken. Jaken entendit la douce voix de Rin crier à son adresse.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à recoller tous les morceaux maître Jaken pour votre punition de ne pas m'avoir permis de voir votre trésor. »

« Attend un peu! » Jaken rétorqua.

Jaken se mit à courir après Rin qui avait déjà semer de plusieurs pas son poursuivant. Sesshoumaru les vit passer un après l'autre et il sentit de l'amusement entre ses deux compagnons.

« Une autre journée semblable aux autres. » Sesshoumaru dit avec un sourire en coin. Il adorait cette petite humaine qui troublait le calme constant des terres de l'Ouest.

* * *

Hep, déjà la fin.

J'aimerais avoir vos commentaires sur cette histoire.

Que vous aimez ou pas, faite-le moi savoir.

Alors laisser moi un review!

Sayonara, Karite.

* * *


End file.
